Forgiven In an Instant
by Irish Faerie
Summary: Harry stumbles across Professor Snapes secret and ends up in posession of a choice that could get rid of Snape forever, but will Harry choose the right way or the easy way? Please RR. Completed


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, 'cept for the measly little plot… 

A/N: Had to cure my little Snape/Vampire plot somehow!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape felt his fangs expanding. A human was near. Fresh blood; a new victim; dinner for the first time in weeks. These were the thoughts that flashed through his vamipric mind. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't. As soon as the person entered his classroom, he swooped down on them and pinned them against the wall. He stroked it's neck with one long pale finger before plunging his sharp teeth into the smooth flesh. He barely heard the scream of pain as he sucked the sweet coppery blood out of his prey. Yet as he glanced up at his victim's face he noticed the piercing green eyes staring back almost in frightened pity. He gasped and dropped his hold. 

"I'm sorry." were the only word's Harry Potter was able to say before he collapsed in fatigue. 

The professor wiped the dripping blood off his mouth and stared at the boy on the floor. He tremblingly reached for his wand and conjured up a stretcher before floating him up to the hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight before almost screaming at Snape. "How could you lose control like that? I know you don't like the boy, but this was just uncalled for! Of all things, to bite a student and Mr. Potter no less." 

"Do you think I meant too? Do you think I wanted too? Do you-" the harried professor  stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Severus. We will not place blame. He may still be alive." Professor Dumbledore stated calmly as the nurse tended to Harry. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Snape said darkly.

Three days later, Harry woke from his sleep to find Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and strangely enough, Snape, crowded around his bed.

"Ah! You've finally awoke, Mr. Potter. You gave us quite a scare after Friday night." Dumbledore stated.

Suddenly, the events of that fatal night flooded into his brain. "You!" he gasped pointing to Snape. For once, the usually strict and composed teacher was at a lose of words.

"Ron, Hermione, would you please excuse us?" the headmaster asked politely. The nodded and left quickly.

"Now, Harry, I realize that the past events may shock you, but I ensure you that Severus truly regrets his actions."

Harry glared at the shamed professor, "I could have died." He said.

"I know this Harry, but you haven't. You are still with us, yet at a price." The old man sighed.

The vampire looked even more ashamed than ever.

"What price?" Harry asked almost timidly.

"You are-" "Let me tell him, Albus." Snape finally spoke up. The older man sighed, but allowed Severus to continue.

"You see, when a vampire bites another, he usually bites to kill. By extracting all of his victims blood, he takes their life. But if he is interrupted, and does not complete the process, some blood remains. The remaining blood mixes with the vampires saliva to from a new strand of the vampire bacteria, turning the human into a vampire."

"S-so, I'm a……. vampire." He finally finished.

"Yes, but I know that may come as a shock to you but you must understand-"

"A shock? A bit of a shock? I first get detention for something I clearly didn't do. Then I get attacked by my teacher, who just happens to be a vampire, because I actually came to the detention I shouldn't have had. THEN I find out I'm a vamp, cause some guy can't control himself? Is that what your trying to say." Harry yelled.

Now, even Dumbledore felt a bit timid. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I must go get the papers." He said rising to leave the room. 

After he left, Harry glared at his potions master. "You! I bet you're all happy about this, aren't you? I bet your happy that you can finally say you've made my life a living hell!" 

"Potter!" the older man growled. "Do you think I like this any more than you? Do you realize what is going to happen to me? Yes, I would get into a lot of trouble for killing a person. But do you know the punishment for turning one into a vampire? Azkaban or death!" he raged. 

Harry stared at his professor, eyes wide. 

"But I guess you're happy now. You can finally get rid of your nasty old potion master. You can finish the work your father couldn't do. You can destroy what is left of my life in a heart beat."

Harry just stared off into space as his professor glared at his student with contempt.

Dumbledore reentered the room and cleared his throat to rid the room of it's tomb-like silence. "Harry, I need you to fill out this paper, stating exactly what happened to you the night you were bit." 

"Professor, what are these for anyway?" Harry asked, trying to see if Snape was telling the truth.

"They will be submitted to the Ministry and if proven true, the accused will either be imprisoned in Azkaban or killed." Dumbledore said sadly. "If the person knows the  identity of the accused." He finished.

Harry looked at the papers for what seemed like hours. He slowly picked up his wand and muttered "Incendo!" and watched as the papers burned to a pile of ash. "I do not know who bit me." He replied unblinking.

~*FINISHED*~


End file.
